


Bones//Song # 3

by NemesisGray



Series: Bloody Shenanigans [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: title from the song "Bones" by In This Moment and "Song # 3" by Stone Sour
Relationships: Arcann/Female Sith Warrior, Female Sith Warrior/Jaesa Willsaam, Female Sith Warrior/Lord Ivress, Female Sith Warrior/Sharack Breev, Female Sith Warrior/Tora, Female Sith Warrior/Zylixx, FimmRess/Female Sith Warrior, Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior, Male Bounty Hunter/Theron Shan, Male Bounty Hunter/Vector, Male Bounty Hunter/Vector/Theron Shan, Paxton Rall/Female Sith Warrior
Series: Bloody Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647328
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Vette sat waiting for Holiday Cheer. And here the red Twi’lek snorted inelegantly. She was now the property of a Sith named Holiday Cheer. 

And not just any Sith. No. A grey-skinned, pink-haired Chiss Sith.

“Say that five times fast.” Vette muttered to herself, giggling again.

Really, whoever looked at a newborn and say ‘Hey, that baby is gonna be named Holiday Cheer’ was a complete and total asshole.

“Hey, why wait for your Master for a good time when I can give you one right now.” An oily voice stated behind her.

“What?” Vette felt her hand jerked away from her beer bottle and pressed against the bulge in some random guy’s moist, sticky pants.

Why were his pants moist and sticky?

She didn’t get a chance to say anything though, as the teal blade of Holiday Cheer’s lightsaber burst through the man’s chest.

Vette watched wide-eyed as the lightsaber sliced upward, cutting the man’s torso and head in half.

The body fell with a wet thunk to the floor.

“I brought drinks.” Holiday Cheer arched an equally pink eyebrow and gestured to a floating tray upon which sat two martinis.

“Awesome. I’m parched.” Vette laughed nervously.

Holiday Cheer smirked and sat down, handing Vette her martini.

They drank in silence for a while, Vette trying not to look at the dead body slightly smoking on the floor.

It bothered her that the smell of cooked human flesh smelled almost delicious.

“Don’t worry, Vette. He probably wasn’t important.” Holiday Cheer’s dry voice pulled the Twi’lek’s eyes from the body to meet the eyes of her new owner.

“Uh, sure?” Vette shrugged, trying not to be nervous.

The Sith smiled again and Vette noticed Holiday Cheer’s teeth were pointier than normal teeth. Proof Holiday Cheer purposely sharpened her teeth. For some personal Sith reason; Vette was too afraid to ask at the moment.

“What concerns you, Vette?” the Chiss’ smile widened.

“Well, uh, you stabbed somebody in the middle of the Fleet for messing with your slave-”

Holiday Cheer cut her off. “No. I stabbed some rapist in the middle of Fleet for sexually assaulting my friend. There’s a difference.”

Vette met her eyes again. “Right. Friends. My best friend the Sith.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Holiday Cheer sniffed delicately. “You, me, bringing the galaxy to its knees.”

Vette blinked her brain slightly short-circuiting at the implications. “Yeah. Sure. Me and my buddy the Sith. Nobody will mess with me at school.” Her eyes flickered to the body that had still yet to be removed.

“Precisely.” Holiday Cheer smiled cheerfully.

Vette wondered how much it cost to have one’s teeth made to look like knives. “So, uh, I’d really like to wash my hand.”

And then the freakiest thing out of the entire ordeal happened. Holiday Cheer threw back her head and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Holiday Cheer stood calmly cleaning out her nails with a pocketknife while she waited for her friend to stop rolling around on the ground.

“Are we quite finished?” she peered down at her friend.

Her friend, the red Twi’lek by the name of Vette, gazed up at Holiday Cheer and started laughing harder than before.

“Vette, my name isn’t _that_ humorous.” Holiday Cheer sighed.

“It’s hysterical!” Vette wheezed. “I’m **_reveling_** in it.”

Holiday Cheer sniffed in disgust and started whittling her fingernails down to sharp points; she’d have to see about getting metal tips installed the next time she went to a manicurist. Her mother was always saying what’s the point of being deadly if you don’t also look terrifying.

Vette finally clambered to her feet, dusting her clothes off. “Phew,” she wiped a lingering tear from the corner of her eye, “alright, let’s get on with the **_reveling_** in evil.”

Holiday Cheer arched a perfectly sculpted pink eyebrow at her friend. “Oh, now you’re ready?”

Vette nodded. “Yep. One hundred percent. Completely ready, boss!” She even performed the perfect military salute, imitating an Imperial soldier.

“You are mildly irksome.” The Sith observed before her face spread into another disconcerting, horrific wound like grin. “My parents will love you.”

Vette shuddered. “Awesome.”

Holiday Cheer’s smile grew creepier. “Come, let’s go. I have a galaxy to conquer.”

Vette fell into step with the Sith, finally noticing how Holiday Cheer had whittled her nails to look like claws. Knives for teeth and now claws. Vette wasn’t sure, but she was fairly certain that Holiday Cheer was one of the more insane Sith out there.

#

“Vette, stay here.” Holiday Cheer told her friend. “I must answer this holo.”

Vette cast panicked eyes from Holiday Cheer to Lord Drowl. He wouldn’t try anything with Holiday Cheer so close right?

He couldn’t possibly know that Holiday Cheer and Vette switched the serum to one that poisoned the slaves faster right? 

Unless he was one of the Sith that could read minds. That was something Sith did right?

Vette grimaced nervously, taking a small step backward. If she learned anything, it was to not be in arm’s reach of Sith.

Lord Drowl read his datapad and growled at what he read.

“Problems?” Holiday Cheer entered the tent again, placing her holo back on her belt.

“The serum. The slaves are dying too fast.” he frowned at Holiday Cheer.

“They looked very sickly to me.” Holiday Cheer shrugged prettily.

Vette blinked at that, Holiday Cheer was short and well, fat, but she moved gracefully, elegantly.

“Vette?” Holiday Cheer snapped her fingers in front of Vette’s nose.

“Yeah?” Vette asked, snapping herself out of her own spiraling thoughts.

“Did the slaves look sickly to you?” Holiday Cheer reiterated her question.

“Yep. Uhuh. Very sickly. Maybe that’s why they died so quickly.” Vette giggled nervously.

“See?” Holiday Cheer spread her hands in supplication with her very pretty delicate hands. “The slaves were too sickly to be proper test subjects for your,” her grin twisted unpleasantly, “serum.”

Lord Drowl rubbed his chin in thought. “True. I shall have to find a healthy slave.” His eyes alighted on Vette. “Like this one!” He surged forward; his grip deadly on Vette’s wrist. “I’m sure you can be properly compensated if you just let-”

Vette watched as his eyes widened in shock before his head slid sideways and his body crumpled to the ground, his hand still wrapped vise-like around her wrist.

Holiday Cheer rolled her eyes.

Vette watched as her savior sheathed a vibroknife in a hidden sheath on her thigh.

“This is getting to be bothersome.” Holiday Cheer snarled; her hands gentle as she pried Lord Drowl’s fingers away from Vette’s wrist.

“I’m sorry, I’m not meaning to-” 

Holiday Cheer cut off her apologies with an angry hiss.

“This is not your fault!” Holiday Cheer gripped Vette’s chin forcing Vette to meet her intense gaze, her hand still around the Twi’lek’s wrist yanking her closer, her breath hissing across Vette’s face. “You are innocent. It’s this fucking Empire. It’s this galaxy.” Her hand gentled, stroking Vette’s face. “But don’t worry, Vette. I will kill everybody that thinks of people as a commodity. Never fear. You will be safe once I’m done.”

Vette stood there, wide eyes, surprise warring with fear, as she gazed deeply into Holiday Cheer’s deep blood-red eyes, letting the Sith stroke her face.

“Now,” Holiday Cheer took a step back, “let us get back to Fatass.”

Vette giggled, shocked out of her emotions by Holiday Cheer’s complete disregard for her Master. “You mean Darth Donut?”

Holiday Cheer smirked, humor flashing in her eyes. “Oh, Darth Donut. Yes. I enjoy that. I shall have to tell my parents about that one. Let us all **_revel_** in the nickname.” Holiday Cheer gazed at Vette fondly as the Twi’lek laughed as Holiday Cheer finally joined in on the joke. “I cannot wait for you to meet them.”

Vette nodded eagerly, despite her nerves. If they raised Holiday Cheer to loathe slavery, then her parents couldn’t be too bad. Right?

#

Darth Baras frowned as his Apprentice approached, smiling as she listened to the prattle of that Twi’lek, her slave.

Something about his Apprentice was familiar, but he couldn’t place his finger on it.

She wasn’t the first half-Chiss to be from a prestigious Sith family. Many Sith married Chiss during the war. Chiss were better than the other mongrel species since the Chiss were descended from humans at least.

“Apprentice, I’m pleased you’re back,” he stated.

His Apprentice merely inclined her head.

He sighed inaudibly. His Apprentice was insubordinate, something he found amusing, for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

“Captain Malavai Quinn.” Vette scoffed. “Sounds like an asshole.”

Holiday Cheer hummed low in her throat. She agreed. A military officer that owed Baras everything. It reeked of spy to her.

“Vette, dearest,” she stopped abruptly, her hand touching Vette’s shoulder gently, “do us a favor.”

Vette arched a brow. “And what favor are we doing?”

“Don’t say my name in front of him. Ever.” Holiday Cheer answered.

“Why?” The red Twi’lek narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms in suspicion.

“Because,” Holiday Cheer started stroking Vette’s lekku, “it’s a secret between us girls. And I don’t want old fuddy-duddy Captain Quinn to learn my real name. Can you imagine how boring he’d make my name sound?” Her face morphed into the haughtiest face she could mimic; she even changed her voice. “My Lord Holiday Cheer, how might I lick your boots today? Would you enjoy it if you used me as a footrest while I lick your boots?”

Vette covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. “Good point. But what do I call you?”

“Whatever you deem best, dearest.” The Chiss smirked, a clear challenge.

The Twi'lek snorted. “Right. Whatever I think is best. Sure.” She snorted again. “Cheery?”

“No. Too close to my real name, sweetie.” Holiday tugged Vette’s lekku gently.

Vette batted Holiday Cheer’s hand away with a playful smack. “Holli then?”

The Sith hummed low in her throat, a hand stroking her top lip as she thought. “Yes. Holli seems appropriate.”

“Great! Holli it is.” Vette snapped her fingers and did finger blasters.

Holiday Cheer barked a laugh and did finger blasters back. “Let’s go make Balmorra fall to its collective knees, kitten.”

“Yes, let’s go **_revel_** in their misery, **_Holli_**.” Vette offered her arm after a mock bow.

Holiday Cheer rolled her eyes and accepted. Arm and arm, they left the spaceport and headed to their rendezvous with Captain Malavai Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

Malavai Quinn frowned at the Sith Darth Baras sent to Balmorra.

She was Chiss. 

Not that non-human species couldn’t be Sith. But obviously she was unworthy of having a master such as Baras.

Why had Baras picked a non-human as his apprentice?

“My Lord,” Malavai bowed at the waist, it wasn’t his concern what Sith did. It was only his concern to help Baras.

The Chiss smiled, showcasing pointed teeth with metal tips and Quinn shivered in fear. He understood a little bit more why Darth Baras picked the Chiss as his apprentice.

#

Malavai watched with growing admiration, fear, and a little bit of arousal as the Sith Baras sent - Malavai had yet to catch her name - decimated practically everything standing in her way on Balmorra.

Malavai swallowed thickly. Oh, to serve such a Sith.

It would be better than Baras.

Malavai’s hand drifted towards his hardening cock when he watched as the Sith’s teeth sank into some poor victim’s throat.

There was the reason for the needle like teeth.

Malavai gasped as his cock twitched against his fingers.

#

The Sith’s eyes roamed from Malavai’s face to his cock and he couldn’t stop the shiver of need that traveled up his spine.

Did she know?

The smirk on her face informed him that she did indeed sense what he did in her absence.

“Quinn,” her voice sounded mildly amused, her smirk lopsided as she arched an eyebrow, her gaze fixed firmly on Malavai’s crotch, “next move?”

The way she said his name had him shivering as well and he found himself pinching himself to stop the images in his mind.

Unprofessional. 

“My Lord,” Malavai started, turning his eyes away from her face so he could concentrate on the mission.

#

Captain Malavai Quinn.

Had a ring to it.

A pleasant ring to it.

Yes.

Malavai could get used to being called Captain.

Especially the way the Sith says his name. With that slight smirk on her lips, the flash of pointed teeth in her mouth, an amused glint to her eyes, an imperious arch to her pink eyebrow.

“Captain Quinn,” she smiled up at him and he found himself captivated by her piercing blood red eyes.

“Yes, my Lord?” Malavai felt his throat constrict.

Her grin widened. “You may call me Holli.” she said. “We’re informal on my ship.”

“As you wish, my lor-Holli.” he corrected himself pulling at his collar. It seemed too tight at the moment.

There, the amusement flashing in her eyes, the glint of the metal points on her teeth, the arch of her eyebrow. “Take us out when you’re ready, Captain.” Holli inclined her head.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Malavai decided he loathed the red Twi’lek Holli kept as a pet. Had to be the only reason a Sith such as Holli would keep the annoying monster around.

Vette was a horrible slave. Too mouthy and didn’t do anything Malavai ordered her to do.

What was the point of a slave if they couldn’t follow directions?

That meant that the Chiss kept Vette around to specifically annoy people. It didn’t make sense to Malavai but it didn’t have to.

“My Lord,” Malavai called out to Holli, “a moment of your time.”

Holli arched an eyebrow and entered the cockpit. “Yes, Captain Quinn?”

“Could you tell your slave to stop bothering me? Or to behave as her status permits her to?” Malavai asked, not seeing the coldness seep over Holli’s features at his question.

“Her status permits her to?” Holli asked.

“Yes. She’s irksome. She never does as ordered. She refuses to clean.”

“That’s why we have a protocol droid.”

“Why bother having a protocol droid when there’s a perfectly good slave right there?” Malavai scoffed. “Really, my lord, I don’t understand why you keep the tailhead around-”

Holli’s punch broke his nose.

“Quinn.” Holli’s smile was decidedly different, her blood-red eyes colder than Hoth as she gazed down at him. “You will not speak of Vette in such a manner. I allow you to be on my ship because you amuse me. Vette is my friend. Do not ever think that I shall pick you over her. Do you understand me?”

Malavai stemmed the blood flowing from his nose and nodded. “Yes, my lord. Perfectly.”

Holli’s grin caused Malavai to shiver in terror. 


	6. Chapter 6

Vette could tell by the way Holiday Cheer pressed her lips together that the Sith was annoyed.

“So, who are we meeting?” Vette glanced around.

Captain Malavai Quinn did something to anger Holiday Cheer and Vette was nosy enough to want to know what he did.

“We are meeting a slaver.” Holiday Cheer spat out.

Vette’s eyes widened. “Darth Donut asked us to meet with a slaver?”

Holiday Cheer growled and jerked her chin once. “The fact the Empire still employs slaves is proof of its ineffectiveness. It’s sinking into a cesspit of its own decadence and nobody even cares.”

Vette’s brow arched up. To hear a Sith being so anti-Empire was new. Brand new for Vette. “Uh.”

The Twi’lek wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Don’t worry, dearest. I won’t let the slaver take you away.” Holiday Cheer said, thinking Vette’s discomfort was from fear.

“Oh, yeah, no. Not worried about that.” Vette squeaked. “I’ve just never known a Sith to be so-” she waved a hand as if the motion would help her find the words.

“My upbringing opened my eyes to problems that is the Sith Empire. It must change or it’ll perish, and I will not perish.” Holiday Cheer bared her teeth.

Vette merely nodded her head.

#

“Oh dear. The slaver is dead.” Holiday Cheer stated dryly as she and Vette entered Halidrell’s offices.

Vette got the distinct impression Holiday Cheer was glad of the slaver’s demise.

“Whatever shall we do?” Holiday sniffed delicately stepping over Halidrell’s body.

The Twi’lek also got the another impression that Holiday Cheer wished she could've been the one to kill Halidrell.

“Oh, a message. How droll.” Holiday Cheer smirked, pressing the play button.

Vette watched in increasing panic as Lord Rathari threatened Holiday Cheer.

“He’s adorable!” Holiday cried as the call ended.

Vette looked askance at her friend.

“He is! Thinking he can defeat me. Absolutely precious.” The Sith grinned, winking at Vette. “Let’s call that Republic person that owes me a favor, shall we?”

Vette nodded and pulled out her communicator.

#

Commander Naughlen sighed when he saw who was trying to reach him.

“Hello, Sith.” He hated that he owed a Sith a favor.

“Commander Naughlen!” The Sith positively beamed at him through the holo. “I have excellent news!”

“And that is?” Excellent news for a Sith was often terrible news for the Republic.

“You get to repay me and take down a Sith Lord at the same time.” The Sith’s grin widened. “Isn’t that wonderful news!”

Commander Naughlen sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Where do you want us?”

The Sith’s grin, a maw full of sharp, knife-like teeth with metal on the tips seemed more pronounced by the washed-out blue of the holo. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Lord Rathari.” Holiday Cheer grinned. And everybody that saw that grin felt a tremor of fear travel up their spine and ice infuse their veins. It was a smile that boded ill for the recipient. “But I did not tell you to kill him.”

She alluded to Baras’ traitorous agent.

Lord Rathari swallowed and bowed, almost bending in half. “Yes, my lord, and I apologize, but he told me everything and as such, you didn’t need both of us.”

Holiday Cheer pursed her lips. “Everything?”

“Yes, my lord.” Lord Rathari promised.

“Then you shall tell Vette.” Holiday Cheer indicated Vette.

Vette waved awkwardly and pulled out her datapad.

Lord Rathari bowed to Holiday Cheer before approaching the Twi’lek, leaving Commander Naughlen and Holiday Cheer alone.

“So, Sith, what’s it going to be. You gonna kill me or let me go?” Commander Naughlen asked.

She arched an exceptionally pink eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. “Why would I kill you? Do you plan on killing me?”

“No. But, well, you’re Sith.”

“Sith is not synonymous with murderous psychopath.” She sighed. “Look, you’re free to go.” She made a shooing motion.

Naughlen stood rooted to the spot, confusion on his face. “What? You’re just gonna let me go? You aren’t going to kill me?”

“Would you like me to kill you?” Holiday Cheer asked instead of answering.

“No!”

“Then leave before you annoy me.” She turned away, already dismissing the commander from her mind.

“You seriously aren’t going to kill me?” He whispered, incredulous.

“I will if you keep asking me why I’m not going to kill you.” Holiday frowned up at him. “Really. Just leave before you irk me.”

“Right.” Commander Naughlen motioned for his men. “Goodbye, Sith.”

“Yes, yes, whatever. Bye.” Holiday Cheer waved absently, walking over to the Vette and Lord Rathari.

Commander Naughlen glared after her for a few seconds before he joined his men in walking away, fully expecting a lightsaber to come out of nowhere and strike him down. It never happened.

“What was that about?” Vette asked as Holiday reached her and Rathari.

“Just Pubs being irksome, dearest.” Holiday Cheer ran hand down one of Vette’s lekku before reading over the Twi’lek’s shoulder. “Has he told us everything, dearest?”

“Pretty much. He even transferred some files.” Vette jerked her chin at Lord Rathari.

“Excellent. Rathari, you may go until I have need of you.” The Chiss directed.

“Yes, my lord.” Lord Rathari bowed almost in half again. “I shall await your pleasure.”

Vette and Holiday watched as Lord Rathari scurried away.

“You do have a way with people.” Vette spoke once Rathari was out of earshot.

“My mother says never to kill somebody that owes you a favor.” Holiday Cheer clucked and wiped a smudge off one of Vette’ ear cones. “You need a bath, dearest, you’re all smudgy.”

Vette batted her hands away. “Yeah, well, I can shower on the ship.”

“Oh, no, dearest, you shall shower in our rooms. We deserve a bit of a vacation. Plus, Mother needs me to check up on a few things here.”

“Your mother is here?” Vette perked up. She really wanted to meet Holiday Cheer’s mother.

“No, dearest. She merely wants me to check on her business.” The Chiss tweaked Vette’s nose. “Come along. Do holo Quinn and order him to bring our luggage. Not the droid. Quinn, personally.”

Vette snickered. Ever since Quinn made some crack that upset Holiday Cheer, the Sith had been making the captain do the protocol droid’s job of lugging luggage and cleaning the ship. 

Vette wasn’t sure why, but it was hilarious.

#

Eustice Naughlen very rarely allowed himself a night to relax but after the past week he had, being rescued by a Sith, being indebted to said Sith, and then finally helping the same Sith bring down another Sith, well, he needed a damn break.

Drinking in Slippery Slopes Cantina wasn’t half as bad as drinking in Club Ufora. No, he’d heard rumors of Republic soldiers going missing in that cantina. While the Slippery Slopes just had a mix of Imperials and Republic.

Which wasn’t too bad since the Hutts had a strict No Violence on the Promenade policy.

But it also meant that he spied the very same Sith that had been intruding on his thoughts all day saunter into the cantina.

Accompanied by the same red Twi’lek as before.

But instead of the usual armor the Sith had worn before, she wore an off the shoulder blue shirt with a grey skirt and sandals, her obnoxiously pink hair styled in a haphazard bun as she chatted with the equally made up Twi’lek.

“Commander Naughlen!” The Sith cried upon spying him sitting at the bar. “How pleasant to see you again.”

Eustice wasn’t sure, but he didn’t think the Sith was being sarcastic. “Sith.” He raised his drink at her.

“Oh, call me Holli. I insist.” The Sith winked at him.

Eustice blinked back. He was not drunk, and he couldn’t understand why a Sith would wink at him. His eyes flickered over to the Twi’lek, Vette he remembered, and she shrugged as if to say that yes, the Sith was always this way.

“Vette, stay here and keep the good commander company, I’m going to get drinks.” Holli grinned again and whisked herself off to the other end of the bar.

“Yeah, she’s always this friendly.” Vette clicked her tongue and sat awkwardly a bar stool away from him, her hands tapping a rhythm on the bar.

“Why?” Eustice asked.

Vette shrugged. “Dude, I have no idea.”

“But you travel with her?”

“Yeah, so? I don’t think it’s possible to get to know her. The only things I know about her is name and that she loathes slavery and slavers.” Vette scratched at an ear cone. “And Hutts.”

“A Sith that hates slavery?” Eustice Naughlen felt his brain short circuiting.

“They exist. Apparently, her mother has been trying to pass a ban on slavery for years. Obviously, it hasn’t worked.”

Eustice took a fortifying sip of his drink. And another. “Are you her slave?”

“Nope.” Vette smiled then, eyes flashing in joy. “She freed me, and she kills or beats up anybody that tries to hurt me or says I’m a slave. It’s great.”

“Are you two?” He let his question dangle.

“What? No! I don’t umm bend that way and Holli just views me as a dear friend and little sister.” Vette blushed.

Eustice nodded. 

“Drinks!” The topic sat on the stool between Eustice and Vette. “Here Vette, pink punk cosmo just like you like it.”

“Yummy!” Vette grabbed her drink and took a grateful sip.

“And you’re drinking what, Holli?” Eustice asked, he grimaced at saying her name. It felt weird and traitorous to speak her name.

“Whiskey. I don’t do fruity drinks.” Holli cast a teasing glance over her bare shoulder towards the Twi’lek.

“You should. They’re delicious.” Vette pouted.

“Yes, going down. But coming back up is disgusting.” Holli laughed.

Eustice found himself smiling despite himself. “That’s true.”

#

Holiday Cheer panted as Commander Naughlen- no, Eustice, he was fucking her, she should call him by his name- pounded into her, his weight keeping her pressed to the wall in the corridor that led towards the refresher in the cantina.

“Harder!” she hissed in his ear, nails digging into his neck.

Growling, he complied.

Damn, but Holiday Cheer loved Nar Shaddaa and whiskey.


	8. Chapter 8

Holiday gazed at Tatooine out of the screen of her ship.

“Vette, pack sunscreen.” Holiday Cheer shouted over her shoulder.

Vette made a noise of agreement.

Narrowing her eyes, Holiday Cheer crossed her arms and growled. Tatooine.

It was where her parents met. And where her parents go every year for their first anniversary. But Holiday Cheer had never had the pleasure, or displeasure now that she was looking at the planet, to go.

“My lord,” Malavai started tentatively.

“Yes?” she spared him a glance.

“I sent coordinates of where you’re to meet Sharack Breev.” Malavai answered.

“Thank you, captain.” Holiday Cheer jerked her chin once before leaving the cockpit. 

She had a dust ball to decimate.

She felt her skin burning and itching from a sunburn just thinking about the planet.

She felt as if she would loathe Tatooine.

“Vette, are we ready?” Holiday asked, entering the main part of the ship.

“Yep!” Vette groaned.

Holiday Cheer smirked in good humor. Vette also hated Tatooine sight unseen.

“Let’s,” the Chiss stopped, hand rubbing her chest over her heart. Something was wrong with her brother.

She growled. If anybody hurt her twin they’d die slowly, agonizingly slowly.

“Holli?” Vette asked, the pack sitting uncomfortably on one shoulder.

“Vette, hand me your datapad, I need to check something as we head down to the shitball.” Holiday Cheer held out her hand, waiting for Vette’ datapad.

The Twi’lek handed over her datapad with no complaints.


	9. Chapter 9

Holiday Cheer stood tapping one booted foot while cleaning the gunk out from under her nails with one of her many knives as she waited for the Jedi to do the right thing.

“I’m waiting.” She frowned down at her nails, face making a moue of annoyance at the presence of all the sand under her nails.

Master Yonlach frowned at her.

The Jedi had knocked out both Vette and his compatriot, some Jedi that Holiday Cheer didn’t catch the name of. Nor did she care to. The Jedi was a raging homosexual with a massive hard-on for Yonlach.

She did spend a few minutes trying to read Yonlach to see if he was just as enamored with the younger Jedi. But the older man’s mind was a steel trap and she gave up.

“You really don’t want to hurt Jaesa?” Yonlach asked.

Holiday Cheer scoffed, barely stopping an eye roll. “No!”

“But you’re Sith.”

She did roll her eyes. “Ugh! You Jedi and your absolutes. All Sith are murdering psychopaths! ‘If you get your hands on Jaesa you’re gonna kill her because you’re a murdering cunt because you’re a Sith!’” She tossed her knife at the desk behind the Jedi, the blade embedding into the wood. “Really, it’s getting annoying. I’m so close to just killing all Jedi I come across out of sheer pique!”

Yonlach blanched. “Apologies. I won’t tell you where Jaesa is, but she knows what’s transpired here.”

Holiday Cheer narrowed her gaze, pursed her lips, and crossed her arms. “Fine.” Her gaze snapped to Vette. “Now, about my dearest. If she is hurt, I _will_ kill you.”

“She’s fine, just asleep.” No sooner had Yonlach assured the Chiss of that fact then Vette groaned and sat up.

“What happened?” Vette grumbled, letting Holiday Cheer help her to her feet.

“Oh, just Jedi being cheating bastards, per usual, dearest.” Holiday Cheer flashed her very sharp teeth at the Jedi. “But we’re going to leave and let the Jedi wrestle with his shitty impressions and even shitter choice in lovers.”

Holiday got almost out the door before she turned, her hand flicking. The knife embedded in the desk flew through the air for the handle to land perfectly in her open palm.

“Have fun apologizing to your lover, Yonlach.” Holiday Cheer threw over her shoulder as she left the hut.

#

“Did we at least learn anything?” Vette growled, trying to shake all the loose sand out of her outfit, a losing battle.

“Alderaan. We’re going to Alderaan next. To find Jaesa’s parents.” Holiday Cheer snickered at her friend’s conundrum.

“It’s not funny!” The red Twi’lek hissed.

Holiday Cheer giggled. “Dearest, we’re almost back at the ship, you don’t have to try and get the sand out when you’re mere fifty feet away from a shower.”

Vette halted as a wide grin spread across her face. “You’re right!” Skipping forward, she flung her arms around the Sith’s neck, placing a sloppy, noisy kiss to Holiday Cheer’s cheek.

Holiday Cheer laughed, playfully shoving the Twi’lek away. “No public displays of affection, dearest!”

Vette blew a raspberry and began skipping ahead towards the ship.

“My lord.” a soft voice pulled Holiday Cheer’s gaze.

“Sharack.” Holiday Cheer stopped walking, motioning for the guide to approach. “Yes?”

“I wanted to see if you were alive.” Sharack’s eyes roamed over Holiday Cheer’s body, lingering at her hips and bust. “Make sure you were alright.”

“I’m fine.” Holiday Cheer assured the woman. “Is that all?”

“And to thank you for teaching me not to be afraid anymore.” Sharack’s gaze snapped to the Sith’s.

“Oh really?” Holiday Cheer narrowed her eyes and delved a bit into the other woman’s mind. “Oh.” She felt a smirk pull at the corners of her lips.

“Would my lord let me buy her a drink?” Sharack squared her shoulders.

“I love it when people buy me drinks.” Holiday Cheer turned, allowing Sharack to slip her slim arm around her shoulders, leading her back out of the spaceport and into the nearest cantina.

#

Sharack’s room was fairly nice for whatever Tatooine had to offer; her bed was soft and oddly cool, her calloused fingers felt wonderful against Holiday Cheer’s skin, her lips soft and tender on the inside of the Sith’s thighs.

Holiday Cheer moaned out her release, her hands fisted in Sharack’s hair.

“Does that please, my lord?” Sharack licked and kissed her way back up to Holiday Cheer’s mouth.

Holiday Cheer purred, dragging the other woman in for a needy almost violent kiss, before the Sith flipped them, forcing Sharack on her back.

“What would please your lord, Sharack,” Holiday nipped at the woman’s neck, drawing a bit of blood due to the metal caps on her teeth, “is hearing you scream as loud as you can as you come apart under my tongue.”

Holiday Cheer’s grin flashed in the room’s low light, causing the woman beneath her to tremble in need.

The Sith’s head disappeared between Sharack’s legs and then the guide did what her lord wanted her to, scream as loud as she could.


	10. Chapter 10

Holiday Cheer glared at the scenery of Alderaan. It was all too picturesque. Even the bombs dropping in the background didn’t ruin the perfect picture that was the planet.

“I do hope Duke Kendoh is helpful.” she grumped.

“Me too.” Vette answered, flinching every time the ground shook with an explosion.

Holiday Cheer sighed, reaching out a hand to pet the top of the Twi’lek’s head. Vette relaxed automatically.

#

Holiday Cheer focused entirely on Duke Kendoh, but she felt the appreciation from his Sith bodyguard, FemmRess. Her fellow Sith was large, handsome in an offhand way but that is not what drew Holiday Cheer’s admiration. No, FemmRess looked at her like a man starving, admiring both her looks, her presence in the Force, and her fighting prowess.

Turning, leaving, she couldn’t help but wink at the man. He grinned back.

Maybe Alderaan wasn’t such a waste after all.

#

Holiday Cheer blew a strand of hair out of her face and stared out of the window of the speeder. Jaesa’s parents, Gregor and Parvin Willsaams, were staring at her. And while it didn’t make her uncomfortable, she did wonder why. She felt their appraising looks with some undercurrent of wonder.

“Yes?” Holiday Cheer asked finally after Parvin whispered something to Gregor. “Is something amiss?”

Vette glanced nervously between her friend and the Willsaams. Holiday Cheer spared the Williams, promising riches in the Empire but the Twi’lek also knew how mercurial the Sith actually was. Vette had witnessed several times where the Sith killed somebody that irked her.

“You look rather similar to a poster our daughter had up on her wall.” Gregor swallowed, blushing, fidgeting.

“Oh? Your daughter often had Chiss on her walls?” Holiday Cheer snapped sarcastically.

“No. The posters were of females with your looks. Body wise.” Parvin answered, blushing as well.

“Did she?” Holiday Cheer sounded unusually interested. “That’s interesting.”

Vette felt her eyes widen. Why was it interesting? As far as she knew, Holiday Cheer didn’t view Jaesa as anything more than an objective for Baras.

Maybe Holiday Cheer thought it was interesting because she could use Jaesa’s preferences to either distract the young Jedi or turn her? Vette had heard rumors that Sith often used desires as a way to turn somebody, as a way to distract. But she wasn’t sure that was Holiday Cheer’s style.

Sure, Holiday Cheer was very murdery, borderline psychotic, had no problem killing people or being generally horrible, but she didn’t distract people. She simply overpowered her opponents by sheer Force.

No. Vette didn’t understand why the revelation that Jaesa supposedly had the hots for women built like Holiday Cheer was interesting.

Not at all.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Holiday Cheer watched, fascinated as FimmRess’ lightsaber lobbed off Duke Kendoh’s head.

“Thank you.” she stated, clipping her lightsaber onto her belt.

“My pleasure.” FimmRess bowed, sincerity in his voice, his eyes hungrily raking up and down her body.

Holiday Cheer arched a perfectly pink eyebrow. “What else would be your pleasure?”

A violent type of sexual joy flashed in his eyes as he straightened to his full height. “Would you care for a drink and a leisurely stroll about the grounds?”

“I would love to.” She purred, her gaze barely flicking to Vette, dismissing her friend. “Vette, go back to the ship, tell Captain Grumpy Pants not to bother getting the ship ready for departure tonight.”

“You got it, boss!” Vette tossed out a careless salute and left the room, chattering with the Sith there were FimmRess’ underlings.

“Shall we?” FimmRess asked, offering his arm.

“We shall.” Holiday Cheer took his arm. She couldn’t stop her excitement. 


	12. Chapter 12

Holiday Cheer was ignoring any and all communications from Baras. Too busy spending time with FimmRess. Not that Vette could blame her. FimmRess was basically perfect for Holiday Cheer. Both chaotic and not too evil.

The way they both moved through the battlefield, liquid nitrogen, freezing enemies with fear, cutting them down like daisies. The two Sith seemed to have wordless communications, protecting each other. 

If Vette didn’t know any better, she’d swear the two Sith worked with each other before.

FimmRess made Holiday Cheer happy, had her laughing, smiling more often, the two of them sharing something Holiday Cheer was lacking until meeting him.

Vette hadn’t been aware until now that Holiday Cheer had been sad.

But now that she knew, she felt bad for not seeing it beforehand.

The Twi’lek always guessed Holiday Cheer was lonely. After all, Holiday Cheer mentioned she had a twin that she used to spend every moment with until she was called to attend the Academy on Korriban.

And the Chiss mentioned before that she couldn’t contact her twin because she didn’t want to draw the attention of Baras to her brother.

Vette could understand that. Baras was a Sith of the first order. If he discovered Holiday Cheer had a brother she cared about, Baras wouldn't hesitate to capture the man to force Holiday Cheer into doing what he wanted.

Vette witnessed it with Jaesa.

Baras wanted the Willsaams either dead or as slaves to control Jaesa. With threats.

Vette was never gladder that Holiday Cheer wasn’t completely evil.

And now her friend was happy. And Vette prayed to the gods of Ryloth, the ones she barely remembered, that Holiday Cheer would get to keep her happiness.

#

Holiday Cheer adored the sounds of FimmRess’ moans as she rode him. They were different sounds from when he mounted her or when they were fucking against a wall. Each instance elicited different sounds from her lover and each was perfect.

Plus, FimmRess just got her. He understood her. They were both Sith but they weren’t the ones too consumed by emotion.

Keening out her release, Holiday Cheer felt lightning crackle over her skin causing her lover to come as well.

“I have to leave. My Master is being most insistent.” Holiday Cheer panted, pressing her forehead to FimmRess’.

“Do you really?” His large hand stroked up and down her back, across her hips, wrapping around her in a sated hug.

“Mmhmm.” She opened her eyes to gaze into his eyes. “Thank you for the distraction. It’s been most welcome.”

“Who says the distraction can’t last?” he arched an eyebrow, his fingers massaging her lower back.

She arched an eyebrow in return. “Explain.”

“We should combine our strengths. As proven on the battlefield, we’d make formidable allies.” 

Arching into his hands, she cooed as he hit just the patch of sore muscles on her back. “We would but we can’t be allies if I’m not here.”

“I’m leaving soon. My assignment is dead.” FimmRess reasoned. “I can leave on your ship. Just keep forgetting to get off at the Imperial docking stations because you asked if I could help you with something or I overslept.”

Holiday Cheer perked up at that. “Oh, now that’s an idea. And my Master couldn’t say anything about it as you are full Sith and not an Apprentice.”

He smirked. “Precisely.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Apprentice, according to Captain Quinn, you have a new crew member.” Darth Baras tilted his head to the side, his voice more snide than usual.

“Yes.” Holiday Cheer answered, aggravated that Quinn was telling Baras her business.

“What is his name?”

“FimmRess.” She felt as if the name was wrung out from her against her will.

“Who is his master?”

“He’s a full-fledged Sith. He has no Master.” Holiday Cheer answered smugly.

Baras was quiet on the other end of the holo. “I trust Alderaan went well?”

“Mission accomplished.”

“The Willsaams are still alive, Apprentice.” Baras rebuked.

“Yes.” Holiday Cheer arched an eyebrow. “If her parents are alive and happy, even joyful in the Empire, that ought to break her at least a little.”

Baras was silent once more. “I conceded your cunning, Apprentice.”

She bowed. “Thank you.”

She could tell Baras was displeased at her lack of addressing him properly. But she only addressed people she respected properly. She did not respect Baras.

She knew the older Sith knew it too.

“As you were, Apprentice. Await further instruction.” Baras ended the call.

Holiday Cheer narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong.

Completely Wrong. She didn’t trust Baras. She knew Baras, despite his praise, hated her not killing the Willsaams. Hated even more that she sent them to the Empire to be rich.

Just like she knew Baras would find some way to ruin her happiness with FimmRess.


End file.
